The Nanny
by BlkTgrRdRse
Summary: After failing to make it as an actress, Bella Swan is faced with moving home or finding a "real job". After a fateful encounter with a little girl in the park, Bella seizes an opportunity to become the nanny for a wealthy entrepreneur to continue living in New York City. The only bad thing? She's falling in love with her boss. (Lemons to come)


**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. It is the property of Stephenie Meyer.**

**I'm back, guys! I'm having writer's block with my other story, but, I felt this one bouncing around in my head, so, I decided to write it up for you guys! I hope that you like it and I hope that you enjoy it as much as you do the other one!**

**If you're new to my stories, I hope you enjoy this one and will read my other in-progress story, too!  
**

* * *

Chapter One

You know, somehow, I always knew I'd never make it as an actress. I'm only in New York because I made a deal with myself: survive in New York City for six months, just until I had to start paying back student loans, and, if I made it by that point, I would stay in New York as an actress. If I didn't get any work as an actress…Well, then, I would be moving home.

Three months into this arrangement, I have run out of money. My only option was to return home with my now very sparse belongings and my practically dead truck. If I hadn't pawned all of my jewelry to buy food the past month, I probably would be able to stay for another month…

But, to be honest, I've been to open calls every day and I have yet to even get a callback…

I'm folding my clothes into boxes and balancing my cell phone between my ear and my shoulder. "Yes, dad. I promise that I will call you at every stop…yes, dad, I will be stopping every once in a while. It will take me two, maybe three days to get home?"

I hear Charlie sigh on the other end. "Bells…you know you have to take care of that car. It's not a good idea to push that old thing."

I smile, tensely. "I know, Charlie. That's why I'm going to take a break and make the drive in a couple days and I'm really thinking I'm going to stretch it to three." I pout for a second. "It's probably better to stretch it to three…I can stop in Ohio and then again later…" I sigh. I think stopping once every ten hours sounds reasonable. It's about a 30 hour drive…I think…I put Charlie on speaker and begin to use my map apps.

Charlie sighed. "Do you know how long of a drive that really is?"

I let out an exasperated sigh. "Yes, Charlie…"

He had yet to catch that I had gone from calling him "dad" to "Charlie". "You slept through half of it last time, Bells…"

I twitch. "I just looked it up. It's about a forty-five hour drive. That means I am definitely stretching the drive over three days."

"You might want to make it four…"

"Charlie." I snap. "I think I need to take a break from all this planning. I leave on Friday. That's five days. It's only Monday."

Charlie is quiet for a moment. "Alright, Bells. Are you going to anymore auditions?"

I sigh. "Ok, Charlie. I think I'm going for a walk. Is that ok with you?"

"Yeah. That's fine, Bells. I love you. See you in a week, ok?"

I nod before it occurs to me that he can't see me. "Yep. I will be there."

"Alright, Bells. Stay safe."

I smile, still tense. "I will. Talk to you before I leave." I hang up the phone and toss it onto my bed. What do I need? I need to do something…

Walking! I'll go to Central Park. I won't be able to go out to the park after next week. I should really go out and take a walk. I go there to walk around every day. It's the piece of beauty in New York City. The concrete jungle was interrupted by the green and lushness of the park. I love it there…

I throw my clothes into the box and reach for my phone. After slipping on my very stylish sweatshirt over my cami and ripped up jeans, I grasp my keys and rush to the door. My evening of people watching has begun!

I love people watching. It really helps when you're an actor to go out and people watch. Sitting on the park bench in Central Park, you see a lot of things. For instance, that old guy walking by me wearing red and green plaid in the middle of July is Santa Claus after Weight Watchers. Mrs. Claus got tired of him eating all of her cookies. I giggle at that thought and pop another potato chip into my mouth. That backstory was a good one.

As I chomp on my chip, I realize my weight might be the reason I am terribly unsuccessful in the acting world.

I shake my head and begin to look for my next target. And, I see something I didn't expect to see. Huddling by a tree is a little girl who looks like she's about five or six. Grasping onto her bright pink princess backpack, she is bawling her eyes out. She's alone and there aren't any playgrounds anywhere close to this area. The quietness of this area was part of why I chose it. I look around cursorily to see if anyone is watching the little girl, but, I see no one.

I grasp my purse strap and begin to walk toward the little girl. Once I'm close enough, I kneel down. "Hey…Are you alright?" Her face is streaked with tears, her coppery hair sticking to her face. Her giant brown eyes look up at me in their adorable teary shine. She doesn't seem like she's going to talk. "Ah. No talking to strangers?" She blinks back some more tears. "I'm Bella," I smile, extending my hand. "Are you alright?"

She pauses for a moment but, then, extends her hand. "My name is Nessie," she says, quietly. She looks around. "I lost my daddy," she sobs at me.

"Aw…" I nod, understandingly. "Well, would you like help to find him?" I look around to see if I can see a police officer, but, I don't. "Perhaps, we can look for him or, maybe, we can find a police officer. Would your daddy be alright with us talking to a police officer?"

Nessie considers it for a moment, but, she seems to come to some sort of agreement in her head. "I think that's alright…" she says so tentatively, but, she seems to agree and be ready to seek help.

I put out my hand. "Alright. Are you ready to go look then?" She smiles back at me and takes my hand. "Alright. Where is the last place you were with your daddy?"

Nessie grasps her backpack tightly in her other hand. "The playground…" she trails off, as if she is trying to remember something. When she doesn't say anything after a bit of time, I just shrug.

"Ok. The one that I know is a long way from this side of the park. Do you remember where you came from?" I remember watching kids throughout college and I remember that younger kids don't have the same sense of direction that adults do. This could take a while. But, that's alright. As long as I can return this child to their parents, I don't mind. And, I have nothing to do today, anyhow.

Nessie shakes her head and her giant curls bounce around her face. "I know we were supposed to go see the penguins," she said. Ok. This gives us a place to start.

"Ok, so, let's go to the zoo." I smile, sweetly. "Maybe your dad went there because he knew you wanted to see the penguins!" Nessie just nods. At least I am getting some response from her. I start to talk about nothing just so that I can fill the silence. Even though she doesn't respond, I like the sound of my own voice better than complete silence.

We start getting closer to the zoo before she pipes up. "Do you really think my daddy would wait for me at the zoo?"

I nod. "Of course. I think that would be the first place your daddy would start looking for you." I smile. "I promise you that we'll find your daddy."

Nessie actually musters a smile. "Ok." She giggles. "I wonder if my daddy knows I'm gone."

I am shocked by this. "Of course he does! As a matter of fact…" Before the words are out of my mouth, I hear the frantic calling I've been waiting for. I sigh. Thank God…

"Renesmee!" Nessie's head perks up. I can only assume that the voice we are hearing belongs to her father. I smile when I hear Nessie yell back.

"Daddy!" She starts running in the direction of the voice with me following after her. She jumps into the arms of what is probably the most impressive man that I have ever seen. His hair is a shade darker than the little girl I have been watching over, his jaw and his face are chiseled as if he is carved from marble. In his tailored suit, he doesn't necessarily stand out in Central Park. Though, I must admit, he looks like the kind of person who wears his money on his sleeve.

"Nessie…Thank God I found you." He kisses the top of her head. "Don't you ever run away like that again, do you understand?"

Nessie pouts. "I'm sorry, Daddy. But, Miss Bella helped me," she blurts this out, as most children do. I have been keeping my distance so as not to spook her dad. Because, some strange woman helping your daughter in Central Park isn't creepy…

The man looks up and his green eyes immediately pierce through me. Ok. Now is the time for me to walk away.

I can't. I'm stuck in my place. And, that leads just enough time for Nessie to run up to me and grab my hand. "Come on! I wanna introduce you to daddy!"

"I…" I try to stop her, but, nothing seems to stop her. And, my frumpy self is dragged in front of tailored suit man…

Who extends his hand to me. Far from finding me creepy, he seems to be alright with me. "Edward Cullen." I'm five-four and this man towers over me. I'm frightened by this man. It's like every audition I've ever been to. Fresh tailored suits sitting across from me, looking down on me…

_Fake confidence…_I hear it in my head. I smile and take his hand. _Firm grip_, I remind myself in my head. "Bella Swan," I introduce myself with all the confidence I can muster.

Nessie still holds onto my hand tightly. "Miss Bella helped me when I was scared. She helped me walk all the way around the park!" If she weren't so adorable, I would be afraid of her, too. Wondering if she's setting me up to be arrested…

The man smiles at me. "Well, thank you, Ms. Swan. I really appreciate you helping Renesmee find her way back to me."

"Not a problem," I smiled at him. "I was worried when I saw such a young girl by herself. She said she isn't hurt, and I didn't see anything physically wrong with her. She was extremely scared, though. I'm just happy we found you."

Nessie was just so bubbly, I was happy she was here. It felt like she was a nice buffer. "Daddy! You should hire Ms. Bella as my new nanny!"

That was unexpected…and escalated rather quickly.

Her father, Edward, laughs. Simply that, as if there is no merit to her speaking. Thank Jesus… "Oh, should I?" He kneels down and pats Nessie on the head. "Well, you sure made a fast friend, didn't you, Ness?"

After that, he looks up at me. "I'm sorry about her enthusiasm. She's attempting to pick out her own nanny."

I laugh. "Well, at least she is taking an interest in her own care-taking." I shake my head. "Well, it was very nice to meet you, Mr. Cullen."

Nessie clings onto my hand. "You can't go yet, Ms. Bella!" I blink. I can't? I look back at her father apologetically. "We were going to get ice cream! Can Ms. Bella come get ice cream with us, daddy?"

Her father sighs. "Nessie, that is very rude of you. What if Ms. Swan has plans or needs to be at work?" Nessie pouts and scuffs her shoes against the cement. He stands back up and looks down at me. "Unless you would like to come get ice cream with us?"

I take in a deep breath. "I…um…I actually have to finish packing…"

Nessie looks up at me with her giant eyes. "Tomorrow?"

Mr. Cullen begins immediately to chastise her. "Renesmee…"

"Please?" She begins to entreat her father.

He sighs. This is clearly something that he has to deal with often and he is clearly bending over backwards to please her every whim. "If Ms. Swan accepts…"

"I…" I bite my lip. "I really can't…But, thank you. I wish I could," I say, happy to have gotten out of the situation at hand. As much as I was beginning to like Nessie, it was awkward to be invited out by her attractive father. "It was really nice to meet you both!" I smile, sweetly, and shake Mr. Cullen's hand again.

Nessie's father shakes me hand and smiles an enticing crooked smile. "It was very nice to meet you, too, Ms. Swan." We both nod and smile. "Nessie…tell Ms. Swan 'goodbye.'"

Nessie smiles. "I don't need to. I'll see her soon!" Her father rolls his eyes, though he is still smiling. I laugh and wave to say goodbye to them.

Honestly, they were both sweet people, and, meeting them had given me an idea. Instead of making it as an actress, maybe, I should try a new approach.

I know what I'm doing tomorrow!

* * *

**Let me know how you guys felt about it! I'm already writing the next chapter and I will send you guys quotes if you review!**

**Thank you guys!**


End file.
